


got my raybans on

by GodOfLaundryBaskets



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars: Doctor Aphra (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, No Judgment, OBVIOUSLY PADME LIVES AND SHARES PART TIME CUSTODY WITH VADER, Young Leia Organa, Young Luke Skywalker, they're on vacation they can do what they want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GodOfLaundryBaskets
Summary: “If you’re on vacation you should act like it,” Aphra admonished. She was on her toes trying to fit the thick plastic around Lord Vader’s mask.





	got my raybans on

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanying art: <http://siths-sirenia.tumblr.com/post/129330788294/i-was-thinking-about-your-inquister-twin-au-lately>

“If you’re on vacation you should act like it,” Aphra admonished. She was on her toes trying to fit the thick plastic around Lord Vader’s mask. She gritted her teeth as she forced it where his ears should be.

She could just tell that he was scowling at her through the mask particularly since he had made no effort to lean over so that she could get a better angle at forcing the sunglasses onto him. She knew the assistive tech in the mask wouldn’t be helped or hurt by the sunglasses but she wanted a physical sign that they were here for relaxation not work. 

Luke babbled off to the side as he caught a soft pillow that Leia tossed at him from their play area off to the side and she felt herself involuntarily soften at the noise. It was still weird to think of Lord Vader as a father but they had been good to him. While Aphra’s attention wavered though, Vader stepped back out of her reach and if anything stood even taller. She wondered, not for the first time, if he could increase the height of his prosthetic legs to loom better. 

“Enough,” he said folding his arms across his chest like that made him look firmer in his decision. She rolled her eyes not intimidated in the least by the show.

“Fine,” she said with only the slightest huff of disappointment. She had gotten matching Vacation Hats for all of them made but she could see that wasn’t going to be happening. “Here, let me get the baby carrier and we can go out. Your minions better not bother us while we’re here. I have a map with a few of the hiking trails that I wanted to try and if we want lunch in a nice spot then we need to get out of here in reasonable time. And we won’t if you don’t put your vacation attitude on and hustle us out of here.”

Aphra grabbed the baby carrier even as she could read the attitude that the ‘your minions’ comment had riled up. “Head down,” she said.

Vader leaned over just enough so that she could slip the carrier over his head and strap it to him. She buckled the straps around his waist and then went to retrieve the twins. She grabbed Leia first since Aphra was a total pushover and was incapable of resisting the “Up up!” command from the little lady. Then she planted Luke in the front carrier and admired her handy work. 

Alright, so maybe the sunglasses and hats weren’t really necessary when the tiny twins were strapped to their giant father, but Aphra really wanted to get a holo of the Storm Trooper’s faces when they saw their Lord Vader looking like this and the sunglasses made her giggle when she saw them. Plus she would need one of Vader himself and the twins. Not for blackmail as he might think, but… she got the feeling that he didn’t have many holos saved from moments like these. In fact, she would be surprised if he had any at all. But the twins were still tiny and darling and hadn’t really even entered their demonic twos yet so she wanted to get as many memories of these days captured as she could. 

Before Vader could get enough words together to call her on her brooding, she spun around and hooked her arm through his ending up half under his cape. “Onward, My Lord Vader. We have minions to intimidate and mountains to climb! ONWARDS! TO OUR VACATION!”


End file.
